fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariah Carban
"She was his angel but she had flown too far away from home." -[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Mariah Carban (マライア・カーボン Maraia Kābon), also known as The Angel(天使''Tenshi''), is a Mage and wife of Abraham Froth. She went missing about two years before Gia's home was destroyed in a raid. Abraham believed she was kidnapped and began a search for her, which led him to take up forbidden forms of magic to find her. Her current whereabouts are unknown. The Magic Council Military Defense Line has officially closed the investigation and refers to her as 'MIA'. Appearance When she was around 16 years old, Mariah had gone through a horrible freak magic accident that rendered her blind. It was also around this time she became friends with Abraham, who used magic to heal her eyes. She had her blonde hair above her shoulders with her bangs covering her face. These features, especially her blonde hair, gave her the nickname The Angel. She was also very modest and wore long sky blue dress and white sandals. Personality Mariah is described by Abraham to be very determined and pure. She is also very kind to whomever she meets and even addresses her enemies politely, even giving them honorifics at times. In fact, meeting Mariah is what made Abraham strive to work harder as a soldier. She is also described as very intelligent. Before she had gone missing, she had been elected for S-Class trial. Unfortunately, she was unable to take the exam. History The Angel's Rebirth! Coming soon! Magic and Abilities Light Magic ''(光魔法 ''Hikari Mahō): Mariah is an extremely skilled user of Light Magic which in turn has given her the nickname The Angel. She is able to use her magic through her rapier to create even stronger spells. * Magic Circles (マジックサークル Majikkusākuru : Within these magic circles, Mariah can summon any element of magic and can even immobilize her opponents. * Wings of God: * Angel's Kiss: * Giant Wrath ''(巨人の逆鱗 ''Kyojin no Gekirin): ''With this spell, Mariah gathers a portion of her magical energy to extract the darkness out of her opponent and can even destroy their being. In the case that the blast isn't strong enough to kill the enemy, she stores the remaining magic in her Bow of Light to finish the job. 'Unison Raid (''合体魔法 ''Yunizon Reido): Mariah is able to preform a Unison Raid with both Gia and Abraham at the same time and even separately. Her and Abraham's Unison Raids are extremely powerful and are known across the country as "soul-shattering". However, it is debatable if she can still preform one as she has barely used magic since her disappearance. Equipment '''Glittering Rapier ''(光るレーピア Hikaru Rēpia): Mariah is able to use this magic rod of sorts to assist her in combat. She projects her Light Magic through the rapier when she is far away and close with the enemy. The weapon is unbreakable and cannot be wielded by those with evil in their heart. When the users magic has hit zero, the rapier will stop glowing and turn dark. '''Bow of Light '(''光の弓 ''Hikari no yumi): Unlike the Rapier, Mariah can only put a portion of her magic within the bow. She uses her magic to create Light arrows that can destroy anyone with evil in their hearts. Mariah can only use the bow once in battle as it drains all of her magic power and because of this she only uses it in desperate situations or as a finishing blow. Light Arrows ''(ライト''矢印'' Raito yajirushi''): Creating Light Arrows costs Mariah nearly all of her magic, leaving enough for her to stand. Light arrows give her the ability to destroy any being from any realm with darkness or evil within their heart. Trivia * When she became blind, Mariah spend much of her time meditating. By doing so, she was able to strengthen her other senses tenfold. * Most of the books in Abraham's library were fictional novels that belonged to Mariah. He kept them in good shape if she were to ever return. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Light Magic User